Guide to slide
by Baysbabe
Summary: I like to pretend the last 2 1/2 seasons of sliders didn't happen. this is what would have taken place in my mind. This is a world were the Hitchhikers Guide is used as religion.


Quinn stood in his basement or rather his doubles basement in amazement

Quinn stood in his basement or rather his doubles basement in amazement. The Quinn of this world was not interested in science. He was not a geek for that kind of stuff at all he was into was the arts and theater. Our Quinn stood there talking to his double wondering how he went down this path.

"How did you become so interested in this stuff it is so unlike me?" and Quinn got his answer,

"Well" his double said "there was this girl in high school and she was totally into all this stuff and I wanted to impress her so I joined Drama club. Well that girl and I dated for a while and after our relationship ended I found that this stuff drew girls in and so I kept with it"

"Awe I see" our Quinn muttered. All the while thinking of Wade and how he loved her and wanted to tell her so. He asked this theater Quinn for advice. "I have a problem and maybe you're just the one to solve it" our Quinn said to himself

"What can I do for you" the other Quinn answered.

"See there is this girl that I am head over heals in love with and I don't know how to express that to her."

"Well my advice Quinn is to speak from your heart and just tell her what she means to you that is always better than any poem or sonnet or play."

"Thank you very much Quinn"

"Your welcome my pleasure to help myself be extremely happy"

Our Quinn had to slide in about an hour and a half. He had to met Wade, Rembrandt and the Professor in the park in one hour so he spent about 45 minutes just gabbing with himself and the ran off to golden gate park a satisfied man.

When he came into the park he couldn't help but smile upon seeing her. She saw this and asked him why he was smiling so big and all he could say at that time was no reason what so ever. He would profess himself, after they slid, in the most romantic way he could think of.

_What if you found a portal to a parallel universe?_

_What if you could slide into a thousand different worlds?_

_Where it's the same year and you're the same person,_

_But everything else is different?_

_And what if you couldn't find your way home?_

Quinn plummeted out of the vortex and on to the grassy ground of golden gate park. As he stood he wondered what kind of world they landed in this time. He thought of all the worlds they had been on and thought that whatever world this was he would take it in stride. Quinn stepped out of the way as Rembrandt and the Professor tumbled out of the vortex. This happened like usual with Rembrandt landing on top of the Professor.

The Professor exclaimed "Get off me."

Quinn stood waiting for the last one in their party to come sliding out of the vortex. As he waited he remembered what the other Quinn had told him and he began to hammer out a plan in his head on how he would tell Wade he loved her. As he was thinking about this Rembrandt broke through his thoughts.

"Hey Q- Ball you alright" he asked

"Yeah" Quinn responded "just wondering where Wade is."

As he said this Wade came out of the vortex. Her radiant beauty was only enhanced by the glow of the swirling vortex. Quinn approached her and said in a joking manner "what did you get lost or just take a wrong turn."

Wade responded with the usual smile. The smile she gave Quinn always made him melt yet she did not realize she had this affect on Quinn.

Quinn flipped open the timer to see how long they had on this world. 4 days 19 hours 43 minutes and 2 seconds. Just enough time Quinn thought to make everything perfect for Wade. He told the others of the amount of time they had on this world. Whatever world this is.

Once again Rembrandt spoke. "So you guys want to see what kind of world we got ourselves into."

The Professor responded by saying "Yes, but first lets check into our usual room at the motel"

So as they wandered toward the Motel 12 they took in their surroundings. It looked like their San Francisco but something was a bit off but none of them could place what it was. When they got to the motel Rembrandt flipped on the T.V. as usual and Wade and the Professor looked around the room. Quinn looked in the phone book and the TV Guide. Wade reached the night stand. She found something most unusual. Where the bible would normally be placed she found a copy of The Ultimate Hitchhikers Guide. Wade asked to the room "What do you make of this?" She showed them the book.

"Maybe someone just left it here on accident" hypothesized the Professor.

Quinn on this thought turned to where the churches would normally be in the phone book. "Mmm this is interesting" he revealed.

"What, what is it." Wade asked stopping what she was doing.

"Well where we would normally see the catholic and protestant churches of our earth. You have churches like this one The Faith of Douglas Adams or this one The Church of the Babel Fish or the one that seems to be the most prominent is this one The Hitchhikers Guide to Faith" Quinn continued

"Mmm that is interesting" the Professor said from his position on the bed.

Rembrandt piped up. "Well look at these T.V. Shows and movies mostly all the TV is sci-fi based even the comedies. Don't get me started on TLC. They have a show called 'What the Guide can teach us about the world today'"

"Huh I wondered what caused this belief in The Hitchhikers Guide as a religion. I would like to do more research on this." The Professor exclaimed "I will head to the library to do the research."

Maybe one of us should go to one of these Churches to see what they are like as well" Quinn proclaimed

Remmy piped up "I'll do that"

"And has anyone actually read this book" Quinn asked

"I have but that is only because Adams is a fellow Englishmen" the Professor professed

"Well then maybe you can give us the cliffs notes version of the book so we don't look like buffoons" Remmy requested

So the Professor explained the books to them. Making sure to include the points that he thought would have to do with religion. He told them of the computer Deep Thought coming up with the meaning of life, the universe and everything as 42. He also told them of the man who proved god didn't exist and then proved black is white and white is black and got run over at the next zebra crossing. Soon they were all caught up on the philosophy of The Guide.

As Rembrandt and the Professor set out to do their tasks Quinn and Wade set about to explore this world they had slide into. Quinn and Wade walked down the street in complete silence. Quinn was lost in his thoughts of Wade and how he wanted to profess his love to her and Wade was just looking at everything and was trying to figure out where to start.

"I think that we should probably go talk to the people of this world." Wade said into the silence.

"Huh. Oh yeah that sounds like a good idea" Quinn remarked coming slowly out of his thoughts

Wade asked "Are you okay Quinn? You seem kind of out of it I guess"

"Oh yeah I am fine just lost in thought I guess" he said to her all the while thinking of his plans.

Wade looked at him and he melted. Then she began to speak in her sweet loving voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I was just a little distracted" he said not letting on about his thoughts.

"Oh okay well if you ever want to share those thoughts I am here to listen." she told Quinn

Quinn thought to himself in due time Wade in due time

"Well where do you think we should start" she asked

"How about the lamplighter?" he asked. This was a usual bar they frequented on every world they traveled to.

"Yeah that sounds like a good place to start." Wade responded

They walked to the local watering hole without a word to each other. Quinn lost in his thoughts of Wade and the perfect way to tell her of his love for her. He thought about the place where they shared their first kiss and recreating that but no he wanted to create a new memory. Besides that kiss never developed into anything. Where and what can I do he thought. Finally they reached their destination.

They walked into the bar and Wade asked "Who should we talk to first?"

"Mmm. How about the bartender?" They usually know a lot about what is going on." Quinn responded

"Okay" Wade said looking around for the person who appeared to be the bartender. "I think that is him over there."

As they walked toward the bartender Quinn quickly took in his surroundings. He noticed the unique group of people in the bar. He noticed a very attractive woman sitting in the corner. She was slender and had shoulder length brown hair. Wade's beauty was far superior to this woman's. Next to Wade this woman looked like Rosanne Barr.

Wade and Quinn approached the bartender. This was the same bartender as it was on every world they slid to.

"Hey Diggs, we have a few questions for you" Wade said.

"Shoot sweetie. I got the answers you seek." Diggs responded in upbeat attitude.

"We just had some questions about The Guide." Quinn said.

"Oh, The Guide man is the grooviest thing in the universe" Diggs prattled on.

Quinn and Wade questioned Diggs for a few more minutes when finally Quinn asked this question.

"How do you know the infinite improbability drive actually exists?"

Wade followed with "and if it exists. How do you know it actually works?"

At the same time they were asking these questions the Professor and Rembrandt were learning it was a great crime to question the infinite improbability drive or The Drive as it was called for short.

"Ut oh" both said.

"Wade and Quinn need to know this" Remmy said as he caught up to the professor in the library.

"Yes before they say something to get themselves into trouble." The Professor agreed.

Meanwhile back at the Lamplighter Quinn and Wade's question had drawn a lot of attention. People began to whisper and stare all around them. The woman with long brown hair began looking at them hard. Quinn could make out a couple of the whispers. They said things like do they know what they are saying and they better watch out with those thoughts.

Quinn whispered to Wade "I think we better get out of here"

"I think your right. Let's go!" Wade concluded.

They began to move toward the door as they did so the woman in the corner walked toward them. She had a determined and almost perturb look on her face. Quinn thought to himself ut oh this can't be good. He looked toward Wade who had a puzzled and confused look on her beautiful face. When she reached them she began to speak.

"I am Maggie Beckett with the Interstellar Police and you two are under arrest." She said forcefully.

"What?" Wade said utterly confused and bewildered

"What? What have we done?" Quinn demanded.

"You violated code 1 of our laws" Maggie said forcefully

"And what is that" Quinn asked.

"It the law that says to question The Guide violates The Guide" Maggie spoke in a harsh voice.

"But we weren't trying to question The Guide we where trying to find out more about it" Wade tried to explain.

"Well we have to take you in and question you no matter what the reason." Maggie proclaimed.

Quinn and Wade didn't say any more as Maggie began to handcuff them and lead them out of the bar. Quinn looked over to see Wade and all her beauty looking very scared and confused. Quinn just wanted to reach out and hold her. He couldn't between the handcuffs and Maggie there was no way he could. All they way to the police station he just watched her to make sure she was alright and she seemed to be holding her own. That is one of the many reasons Quinn loved her so. Wade was always capable of holding her own and getting her way out of trouble.

The pair finally arrived at the police station. Wade was still looking very scared as Maggie dragged them out of the car. Again Quinn had the desire to reach out and touch Wade just to let her know everything was going to be out okay. Maggie walked them into the police station.

"What have you got this time Beckett" bellowed the desk Sergeant

"They were caught violating code one" Maggie responded briskly

"Ohh that is never good" he quipped back

Meanwhile, back at the Motel 12 after an extensive look for their friends Rembrandt and the Professor where patiently waiting for Quinn and Wade to return. Rembrandt wonder what could be keeping them. All the while hoping that they did not break the law that he and the professor learned about earlier.

Quinn peered lovingly at wade. He had loved her for so long not only as a soul mate but as his best friend. He now was so worried for her. He wished that he was not in these handcuffs now so he could hold her and let her know everything was going to be alright. Although wade was strong in her own right and never need anyone to fight for her. He remembered all the times she had fought her way out of a situation. It is one of the many reasons that he loved and adored her.

Maggie dragged Quinn and Wade into an integration room.

I will be back in a bit to question you. She said coldly as she handcuffed them to the table.

As Maggie walked out the door Quinn glanced at her then at wade. Maggie definitely could not hold a candle to her.

At the motel 12 Rembrandt and the professor waited for a call or for Quinn and Wade to come back.

In the interrogation room Quinn began to speak. "Wade are you doing all right"

"Yeah" she responded sounding some what distant.

Quinn picked up on wade's distance and decided to ask if the something was the matter.

Wade looked in his direction a while before she decided to answer. To Quinn it seemed like she was picking her words carefully as not to give anything away.

"I was just thinking about something"

"And what was that" Quinn questioned

"I was just thinking about our adventures over the years and wondering something about you that I just don't know" wade said cautiously

"And what is that" Quinn said thinking she was acting a bit strange

"What do you find attractive in a woman" she said out of the blue

"Why?" he asked wondering where this was coming from

"I just saw the way you have been looking at Maggie and wondering if she is your type." she said with what Quinn thought was a bit of hurt in her voice.

What should I say? Quinn thought to himself not wanting to give away just yet his plans to tell her how he feels.

"I don't think I really have a type"

"Mmm that is interesting" Wade said sounding disappointed

Just at that moment Maggie walked threw the door. Quinn wished so much that she had not interrupted. He had a feeling Wade wanted to say something. Maggie began to interrogate them.

"Why would you question the guide" she said harshly and in full interrogation mode

"We didn't know any better" Quinn responded

"Why" Maggie asked

"Well you see we are from out of town" Wade said following their usual routine

This went on for about an hour. With Quinn shooting occasionally glances at Maggie. Mostly concentrating on Wade and what she might need. Then Maggie suddenly left again.

Wade came out of left field with a question Quinn was not expecting

"Why won't you admit to me that you are interested in her? I see the way that you have been looking at her."

"What? What are talking about" Quinn said stunned beyond words.

"Come on Quinn. It is not like you and I were ever a couple. You have nothing to hide."

"I am not interested in her" Quinn said

"Yeah right and why should I believe that" Wade quipped back

"Because I am not lying to you. I have always been honest with you."

"Well for someone who is not interested in her you sure tend to watch her a lot" Wade said angrily

Wade I am not interested in her" Quinn said startled by her anger

"Yeah right then are my eyes just deceiving me then" she almost seethed at him

"in this case yes because I am interested in someone else" he said starting to get worried and upset all in one foul swoop

"And who would that lucky lady be" she said bitterly

"Wade are you that blind or just that dense" he said with his own anger and hurt coming out

"What is that suppose to mean" she threw back

"That means the person that I love is right here in this room with me" the words just came spilling out of Quinn's mouth before he could even think.

Wade stepped back like she had been hit in the gut. All she could manage to gasp out was "wh-wha-what"

Quinn thought for a moment maybe he had done the wrong thing. Perhaps not thinking this time was a bad move. Quinn cautiously said his following words. "Wade are you alright."

"For how long" she demanded looking at him intently

"For as long as I have been able to breath" Quinn spilled out without a moment's hesitation.

Wades hardness with him melted. It melted her heart to, but before Wade could get her next words out Maggie came through the door.

"I have more questions for you too" Maggie spouted off to them.

Quinn and Wade just kept shooting glances at each other for the next hour. Each one wondering what the other was thinking.

Maggie Eventually got to the end of questions. "I have no more for you two. You are free to go. Do not question the guide again." She warned.

"Okay" Both Wade and Quinn murmured.

Quinn and Wade Left the Police station in complete silence and stayed that way for a few blocks.

Wade spoke finally. "Quinn I have no idea what to say to you.

"Just say what is in your heart" Quinn asked of her

"Okay I will" Wade cautiously proceeded. "I am almost at a loss for words Quinn,

I understand I kind of threw a curve ball at you huh." Quinn Said

"You can say that again Quinn" Wade Quipped "Do you remember the Lottery World?"

"Yeah" Quinn answered "why"

"I wanted to so be with you on that world and you weren't there for me and I went with Ryan. Then you got shot and then that changed everything," Wade let loose her feelings

"Go on" Quinn said cautiously a little afraid.

"When I saw you lying on the ground with blood pouring out of you back I thought my whole life had ended. I vowed from that day forward no matter what happened between the two of us I would never leave your side again. After you got better and we continued on as we always have I thought I would never hear the words that you uttered to me today."

"And?" Quinn asked a little hopeful of what she might say.

"Very simply put Quinn I love you too" She said slowly and definitely.

"Really?" Quinn asked moving toward her on the side walk.

"Really. With everything I have Quinn Mallory I love you." She practically screamed with a smile.

Quinn put an arm behind wades back and did what he had been waiting to do for years. He pulled her in close for the most wondrous kiss in the world. Quinn thought to himself the best is still yet to come. When they finally broke apart each with their own smile on their face they walked hand in hand to the motel laughing and talking the whole way.

Soon they arrived at the Motel 12 and let each other hands go. Quinn and Wade shared a Smile with each other. They after all these years knew what the other was thinking and could anticipate each others actions. They didn't want to give anything away to the Professor and Rembrandt quite yet.

Rembrandt and the Professor noticed something different in Quinn and Wade but could not place what it was.

Rembrandt finally popped in with what may seem like an oblivious question. "Where have you guys been?"

Quinn and Wade shared a secret glance with each other and each smiled a half smile at Rembrandt.

"Oh you know the usual" Quinn said with a laugh

Remmy looked at Q-ball and smirked "oh you mean a holding room at the local P.D.

"Yup that would be the place" Wade said with her own half smile.

The Professor finally piped up with his own remarks "can't you two stay out of trouble for one world.

"Now were would the fun in that be Professor" Quinn Remarked with a laugh

"oh your hopeless boy" the Professor observed "do you think that you can stay out of trouble for the next 4 days or so until we slide out of here"

"We will try" Quinn said making no promises and thinking of the task he had of proposing to Wade.

A few days later after the professor and Rembrandt had gone out to get some food. Quinn laid on his bed while Wade took a nap across the room from him. She looked so beautiful while she slept so peaceful and content. He had watched wade sleep before but now it was different. Now that he new she loved him back as well. It was less of wishing and now more hoping and planning for the future. Wade slept on her Stomach with her reddish brown hair slightly falling over her face. He brushed her hair off her Cheek and just sat watching her and thinking of his next move to propose.

He did not need to worry about getting a ring because a few worlds back he picked up the perfect ring for her. The ring that he had found for Wade was a one caret diamond round cut solitaire with one smaller Safire on each side. The band was white gold and would fit Wade's hand perfectly. He loved her so much that he already new her ring size 7 1/2 . Hoping one day this moment would come.

Quinn new San Francisco like the back of his hand and he thought and thought of all the places he could propose and it finally came to him. Tomorrow evening would be the last night in this San Francisco since they slide out at about 9:45 PM. He would propose at sunset on a hill over looking the water at about 7:30 PM. This would give him plenty of time to prepare. They would also have enough time to meet up with the Professor and Remmy at Golden Gate Park afterward. The Park was right down the street from the hill. Quinn mapped it out. Now the only thing to do is wait.

The next day seemed to go on forever. It seemed like the hours took days even months. Quinn told the Professor and Remmy that he and Wade had some paper to sign at the police station. To Wade he simply told her that he had something special for her.

Quinn let the Professor and Remmy know that he and Wade would meet up with them in the park by the statue. Quinn packed a light picnic for them after the Professor and Remmy left the room. Quinn waited for wade to finish getting ready. Wade exited the bathroom and looked even more beautiful then he could even imagined. Quinn was more ready for this then he could have dreamed. It felt so right so good to finally be with Wade the way he always wanted to be.

Wade gave him a smile and asked Quinn a simple yet more ironic question then she could have imagined. "Are you ready?"

Quinn replied "more then ever"

They left the hotel hand and hand. Quinn looked at Wade and Marveled in her beauty and radiance. Wade was dressed in a simple slinky form fitting black dress. It was more amazing then words but it wasn't just her outer beauty that Quinn loved. He was most in love with the woman on the inside. She looked the world with light and love that was the most alluring thing about her. She was simply put amazing. Quinn stopped walking down the street and peered at Wade.

Wade asked "What do I have something on my face or what" she began brush at her face.

Quinn felt himself go a little blush. "No, no" he stated "I was just considering how lucky I am.

"Oh why is that" Wade said coyly

"Oh nothing really, just how wonderful this life is. I mean how many people our age can go to any dimension. I will tell you none" Quinn said playfully.

"Oh is that it" Wade responded as equally playfully.

"Yep, Yep that is it" he said pulling Wade close for a kiss. When they broke from the embrace Quinn said to Wade "You know why my life is great because finally I have the girl of my dreams. The girl I loved for so long loves me back. That makes me the luckiest man alive.

Wade glanced at Quinn in all his bliss. Quinn looked so radiant. "I love you too"

"We better go." Quinn said glancing at his watch and realizing it was quickly approaching sunset.

They continued to walk in blissful silence until they reached the hill were Quinn planned to propose. Quinn laid out a blanket and he and Wade sat down. Quinn pulled the picnic out of the basket. He had brought a few little things and some soda to drink. Quinn and Wade sat and talked and laughed while they ate. When they came to the end of the meal it was just a few moments before sunset. Quinn felt for the ring in his pocket. It was time.

Quinn began slowly taking time with his words. "Wade"

"Yes Quinn" wade responded with a smile.

Quinn took a deep breath and proceeded practically shaking. "Wade I love you for everything you are and everything you will be. I love you because you make me a better person. I fell in love the girl who worked in the computer store. Then fell madly in love with the girl that went on the adventure with me the girl who wasn't afraid to explore the different dimensions with me. The woman I was happy to have by my side." Quinn took another breath.

Wade asked "Quinn what are you saying"

Quinn took Wades hand in his and began to pull out the ring in his pocket. Quinn looked Wade dead in her eyes "Wade Welles will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" at this point Quinn had the ring box out of his pocket and open.

Wade replied with this answer "Quinn Mallory like you have to even ask what my answer will be. Yes, yes more then words can say yes."

Quinn slipped the ring on her finger. Just as he hoped and suspected the ring fit her perfectly.

Quinn and wade laughed and chatted a bit longer. Quinn finally looked at his watch and it was 30 minutes until they had to meet the professor and Remmy. As they walked to the park hand and hand the pair laughed and talked some more. Soon they arrived at the park statue and spied Remmy and the Professor.

Remmy shouted to them "you get everything taking care of"

Quinn smiled "yes we did Remmy"

The professor noticed them hand and hand and asked "What is this?"

"Better yet" Remmy quipped "what is with the ring wade is wearing?"

"Oh that" Quinn answered coyly.

Wade chimed in "it is a long story we may share on the next world"

"Alright" Remmy said "I shall wait with baited breath" at this they all chuckled

Quinn looked at the timer 1 minute to go "everybody ready" Quinn shouted.

"Yup" all replied in unison

In a few seconds the vortex opened. It was a blue swirling light that went inward toward the center. The vortex measured about 7 feet in diameter.

Remmy looked back at the others and joked "she you on the flip side."

The professor went next "can't wait to hear that story you two."

Finally it was Quinn and Wade's turn. Right before they entered the vortex Wade's ring caught the light and glimmered and gleamed before her eyes. It was more beautiful then words could describe. With a smile to each other Quinn and Wade disappeared through the vortex hand in hand which closed behind them.

**The End …**


End file.
